I Want to Go to a Rave
by Ichimoto Mitchan
Summary: Mitchan is hyper and wants to go to a rave, Roxas agree's to go with her.


Mitchan sighed, leaning her head forward and closing her eyes. She was bored, to point out the obvious. Nothing had happened in the past few days. Well, nothing except for her finally becoming human once again. When she was very young she was taken away and experimented on. In the realm she once lived in, a world where Alchemy ran supreme, she was changed into a Chimera. She saw herself as a distorted perversion of what she should have been.

Half human and half cat. Mitchan hated the cat half of her, especially when she got all excited, her cat ears and tail would appear. That was hard to explain to people in the middle of a restaurant. Mitchan giggled to think of the many times her tail "popped" out and little kids found it the most interesting thing. She thought of the time she and Sora went to dinner and that happened; a child had grabbed her tail and freaked her out. Sora, with his smart thinking, got her out of there without the child making any more issues. She smiled then thinking of how sweet Sora is, a true friend.

No longer what she used to be, Mitchan was changed last week. She was afraid of getting too close to people, and after participating in a very --crewel one might say -- prank on Riku, she felt herself becoming far too close to Sora and Roxas. She had helped Sora with an idea to send Riku away to the jungle, without a cell phone. While sitting around, waiting for Val, Sora's girlfriend, to return from spying on Riku, Mitchan started to draw. Her drawings were all special, and good. She could draw, yes, but writing she could not do. Sora inquired what she was drawing when she closed her sketch book and she showed him and Roxas. It was a picture of them, Sora and Roxas, sitting together, smiling. Sora took her sketch book and looked at all the pictures. Drawings of everyone she stayed with, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Val, and her one year old daughter, Kinao.

Mitchan got scared when the mood became somber, fearing that her closeness to people would put them in danger. She ran from the room, scared. Finding Riku sitting in her room, she freaked out, but stopped when he walked over to her and calmed her down. He understood her, and cared for her, like a brother. He sat there and took in every word she said and hugged her. Leaving her after he could no longer stay, she began to scream in pain, the bonds to what she had become so many years ago finally breaking. In the realm she now lived in the bonds of a chimera could be broken, how, Mitchan still wonders. After so much pain, Mitchan could only crawl on the floor, crying in pain. Roxas came to her room and found her. Scared, he rushed to her side and held her up, soothing her till the pain left.

Roxas had no idea what was happening until Mitchan was finally able to look at him and smile. "I'm finally human..." was the first thing she said. Yes, it confused Roxas, but after her story was told, he understood. He promised her to never leave her, to stay by her side, to protect and care for her. Do to his saying this, Mitchan became somewhat wary of him, though found everyone pushing her to hang out with him.

_Enough of thinking in the past!_ Mitchan thought. She sat up on the couch, her short brown hair barely touching her shoulders. Blue eyes shone brightly with excitement. "I WANT TO GO TO A RAVE!!!" Mitchan yelled out. Val, who was sitting next to her, gave Mitchan a very shocked look. Val was a average sized girl, not short, had long dark brown hair that reached down to her elbows, and brown eyes. "Wh-what," Val warily began. Mitchan turned to Val. Mitchan had a big grin, "You heard me, a rave! I haven't been to one in so long!"

Becoming excited at the thought, Mitchan jumped up. Immediately, to calm her down or to get the idea out of her head Val got up. "Uh," Val began, "maybe you should bring Sora with you." Val's idea to worm her way out of going to a huge party soon backfire as she thought about what she just said.

"On second thought, DON'T." Val quickly said. "Sora and a rave, NOT a good idea." Thinking over who should go with Mitchan, Val stood there not paying attention the very excited and hyper Mitchan.

While thinking, Mitchan started to bounce on her feet. "Oh!" Val started. Mitchan looking up, excited. "You should take Roxas with you!"

Not even thinking, Mitchan ran down the hall to his room and knocked on his door. Roxas opened the door, looking at Mitchan, a small smile on his face. Before Roxas could say anything Mitchan spat out, "you want to go to a rave with me?!"

Roxas blinked. It was totally random, yes, but he had come accustomed to it. "Sure." He replied, looking her over. "But, uh, shouldn't you...uh, aren't you underdressed or something?" Mitchan then looked at herself. She was wearing Tilt shorts and a lime green tank top. "Hm..."Mitchan hummed. "You're right. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!" She said, turning and running to her room, next to his, to change.

Running back to the Roxas's door, Mitchan knocked, now wearing a skirt. Roxas opened the door, with an awkward look on his face. He was wearing a David Bowie style clothing. "Is this over dressing?" He asked, looking to Mitchan. Mitchan was far too interested in the fact that he was dressed as the singer she loves, secretly. "Yeah," Mitchan began. "You look awesome!!" Roxas blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mitchan and Roxas had been at the rave for around an hour now, just dancing. Roxas was looking not at Mitchan, but at a group of guys who were staring at her. Mitchan, who was just dancing her heart out, looked to Roxas and yells, "Hey, loosen up will ya?" Roxas shook his head and started to dance closer to her. Not on her, but close to her. His eyes were still on the other guys when Mitchan once again yelled at him. "What's up with you?" Roxas, not looking at her replied, "those guys over there, they're staring at you!" Mitchan just smiled, not thinking on it really. "Can't they see that I'm with someone?" Roxas once again shook his head and looked right at her. "I don't think they care!"

Roxas grabbed her arm and pulled her away where barely anyone was. Mitchan smiled a little, understanding that he was only trying to protect her. He soon put his arm on her should and waist. "You know how to waltz?" He inquired. Mitchan smirked, "Naturally."

_Waltzing during a rave? SOUNDS LIKE FUN!!_ Mitchan thought as Roxas began to lead her into a dance. As the danced, he spun her and dipped her down, not sure where nor why he did that, Mitchan giggled at his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, based on a role play of mine. . It was a really fun one. Reasoning for writing it about Roxas and my character Mitchan? They're just so fun together!! I mean, he's the closest one to her which is funny due to the fact he used to love to mess with her, now he's awkward around her. She's unsure about what he thinks of her anymore since last time someone said something about them his reaction was, "SHE'S JUST LIKE AN EXTREEMLY ANNOYING SISTER!!" but he no longer treats her that way. So this is for their friendship. :D


End file.
